Mars Crooked Axis
by IAMaMUDBLOOD
Summary: Veronica Mars father is really Jake Kane. After, Keith dies in a car accident she's left to live with the Kane Family. How will she cope and was the accident more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Veronica Mars father is really Jake Kane. After, Keith dies in a car accident she's left to live with the Kane family. How will she cope and was the accident more than meets the eye?

A/N: This is after the case of Lily Kane's. The case was solved a year before Keith died. Her mother is gone and may make a future appearance, but she will still reside with the Kane family.

* * *

"_Dad, we don't have to go out to eat," Veronica Mars said laughing at her father. "Just because I have a Straight 'A' report card doesn't mean we need to have a special dinner. I'm not in middle school anymore." _

_Her father rolled his eyes. "You should be proud of yourself." He turned to look at his daughter and smiled. "Plus, we don't go out enough."_

"_But, we can't afford-"_

"_I'm the dad and I will determine what we can and can't afford," he cut her off. "Let me do this."_

"_Fine," she sighed. The car ride was going smoothly and they were about to reach her favorite restaurant, Alvin's Fish Grill. Since last year her life had gone great. After solving the case of Lilly's murder everything seemed to be put in to place. She was no longer a social pariah or talked about so frequently, not that she cared. The only thing that didn't fit was that she no longer believed that she was the biological child of Keith and Lianne Mars, but in actuality the illegitimate child of Jake Kane and Lianne Mars. This fact didn't change her father, Keith Mars, love for her. Veronica wondered if Jake Kane even knew that she was his child. It would seem that Lianne knew, but did Jake know? It wouldn't change anything after all-_

"_Dad, watch out!" Veronica yelled, the last thing she remembered was the car getting hit by a red truck._

* * *

Three Days Later

"Dad," she said squinting at the bright light, "Where am I?" She looked around the room and noticed white walls and blue chairs. She heard a beeping machine and there was an IV bag connected to her arm. This had to be a dream, but why did she ache all over and why was there a cast on her arm. "Hello?" She managed to say. A woman in blue scrubs rushed into the room. "Veronica I'm Nurse Henderson." The nurse smiled. Veronica wanted to gag at her smile. "We're so happy you're up."

"What happened?" Veronica asked. The nurse began to explain about the car accident and how she had been in a coma for three days. "When can I get out of the hospital?"

"The doctor will be with you soon to check your injuries after that you can return to your home." The nurse began to walk away.

"Wait," she said in worry, stopping the nurse. "Where's my dad?"

The nurse bit her lip nervously. "Your dad will be in soon he went to grab something to eat." Nurse Henderson walked away before Veronica could ask any questions, closing the door behind her. Veronica sighed in relief that her dad was alive. When the nurse was explaining the car accident she vaguely recalled it, but the first person who came to mind was her father. "He's okay," she smiled to herself. "I don't know what I would do without him."

She heard steps from the hallway and heard the door turn to open. "Dad, I was so worr-" Her voice died as she recognized the man in front of her. It was Jake Kane her biological father. He couldn't be here, that would mean, no she couldn't allow herself to think that. This man must have known about the car accident and was worried about her health. "What are you doing here?" she managed to say.

"I'm here because you are now going to be living with my family."

* * *

When Jake Kane heard about the car accident he shrugged it off his shoulders. As far as he was concerned the only thing he had to do with the Mars family was that Keith Mars figured out his daughter's murderer. _His _daughter not Veronica Mars, but Lilly Kane. He knew that Veronica and Keith had known through the blood test (though Keith earlier then Veronica), since like the Mars family he had connections and people to watch. Jake of course knew from the beginning since Lianne told him, but she wouldn't leave her husband and he definitely wouldn't have anything to do with Veronica. He had his name to claim and Lianne obviously didn't want anything to do with him. So, like most people who didn't want anyone to know that they had illegitimate children they simply ignored Veronica's upcoming birth and pretended that Veronica was the child of both Keith and Lianne. It didn't bother Lianne and it most certainly didn't bother him. The added bonus, of course, was that Keith loved Veronica Mars like his actual child. Now, Jake couldn't simply ignore her existence. Veronica had gotten into a car accident with her father and the worst had happened. Veronica had lived and Keith died. It was up to him now and it may be a mistake, but now he was going to claim this illegitimate child as his own.

The worst part of knowing that he had to raise Veronica was that she had once dated his son. He was hoping that they weren't sexually active even the site of them kissing disgusted Jake. Duncan was her half-brother and though Jake had tried to persuade him from dating her it never worked. That was until his wife, Celeste Kane, decided (or more likely blurted) to tell Duncan and Lilly. He couldn't blame her and was to an extent happy that they stopped. The relationship was finished and then when Lilly was murdered and Keith blamed him. There was never going to be another relationship and he could now be able to live his life without fear. That is till three days ago when he decided that he would raise this child as his own and then petitioned the court for her adoption (which would be sealed if Veronica liked it or not.) It didn't matter that Celeste didn't want her and that Duncan was upset. After all this was his blood and he had to provide for her if no one else would. That small or large fact left him in the hospital waiting for her to wake up from the coma. The nurse had rushed to him telling him that his daughter had woken up from the coma.

He eventually got to the door and stood at it. He took a large breath, opened the door, and ignored her shocked eyes. "I'm here because you are now going to be living with my family." He answered her question, perhaps not kindly enough, but he didn't care for kindness for now he had to take care of this girl. Lianne obviously wasn't going to take care of her and since there was no remaining family left on either side of the family he didn't want his illegitimate child to be in foster care even if it was for a year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, guys I have to admit something. I have not watched the whole series and when I even started writing this I didn't even finish the first season. I'm not sure how the whole storyline goes, but I did research a little bit of the show and I know the basis on who killed Lilly. I haven't seen the episode so…yeah. I know that Veronica is not actually Jake's daughter, but any details into that I'm not sure. So, I ask you this. If anything seems really weird excuse it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars if I did I would have tried to add another season.

* * *

Chapter 2

Veronica glared at the man. He had finally made an appearance and then told her, not even asked that she would be moving in with the Kane family. "What do you mean I'm going to be living with _your _family," Veronica frowned. "Mr. Kane I don't know what you are-"

"Veronica," Jake stopped her from continuing. "You aren't stupid." He gave her a knowing look. "You and I both know that you aren't the biological child of Keith Mars." He sat in the blue chair against the wall. "I have taken it upon myself to take custody of you."

"Custody of me?" Veronica questioned. "What is this, you suddenly want to take care of _me_?" she ignored the nodding of his head. "You can't simply just take custody of someone without their say. I can fight this."

"Of course it is," he frowned. "Since, your mother is not able to take care of you I have petitioned the court. I'm the closest thing you have to blood and they will not say 'no' to me, since I am your biological father."

"You're not my father," Veronica snapped. "If you were really my father you would be with me for the past seventeen years. You would have been there when when Duncan broke up with me, or when I became a social pariah! What about those 'oh so wonderful and comforting words' you had when Lilly died? All you are to me is just a sperm donor."

"I will be there for you now," he said and Veronica laughed.

"Why can't you just buy me an apartment or rent one I don't care. I'm not picky," she said glaring at him. "I don't want to live there and your wife doesn't want me to either."

"Veronica," she could tell his patience was lingering. "You are going to live with me and that is final. I will see you tomorrow. The hospital wants to watch you for another day to make sure you made a full recovery. I will give you one day to go to your former residence to pick up your belongings."

"You can't just demand all these things," Veronica frowned. "I wasn't even there to have my say in court. This was all too fast it couldn't be legal. How is that even possible?"

"Money," he simply replied.

Veronica knew what that meant. It seemed that even the 09ers still owned the court system. 'Well,' Veronica thought. 'That was blatantly obvious when Lilly's case had a strange turn of events. The Kane's family of course had to manipulate everything for their advantage.' Veronica gave the man a withering glare. "I don't have to live with you."

"Yes, you do," he replied. "You have nowhere else to go."

"I have friends. You don't even want me," Veronica snapped. "You hate me and I hate you!"

"Even so," Jake stood up and began to leave the room. "You still have to live with me. I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room without looking back. This was going to be a long journey for both of them. She knew it and he knew it. Just how difficult the journey would be was a completely different matter.

* * *

"Well," the doctor said. "You seem to be doing well." He smiled at her and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Your father will be here soon to take you home." She grimaced at the thought of _Jake _coming. Today would be the day when she would be moving into the Kane's house.

"He's not my dad," Veronica snapped at him.

"Oh," the doctor looked uncomfortable. "I thought he was."

"He's my stepdad," she sighed.

"Okay," the doctor said smiling at her again. "You'll be fine." He said after checking the monitor and the charts. Healthy wise she would be fine, but who would be fine living in a house where her 'stepmother' hates her, a brother she had sex with, and a new 'father' who apparently grew a conscience overnight. This seemed liked one of those dreadful soap operas.

"Hey Veronica," she turned towards the voice. "Wallace and Weevil!" She went to stand up, but mumbled in pain. "So, uh, I guess you heard." She took the two boys silence as confirmation. "I just want to go home."

"You can live with me," Wallace said smiling. "Mom loves you and at one point she loved your dad." He winced as she gave him a stricken look. "I didn't mean to bring up…"

"No," she sighed. "I just don't understand how all of this happened."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to be living with the Kane family," she ignored the look on their faces. "I have never told anyone this," she paused. "You have to promise you will not tell anyone, well it will come out in probably a day or two."

"We promise," Wallace said looking at Weevil and then at Veronica. "What's going on Veronica?"

"Remember, when I was looking up who killed Lilly?" Of course they remembered.

"Yeah," Weevil replied. "What are you getting at?"

"I learned something," she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to look at them. "I'm the illegitimate child of Jake Kane and Lianne Mars."

The room went deathly quiet. She looked at the two boys in front of her 'shock' wouldn't even explain their reactions. Wallace looked like he would explode with questions and then turned a pale color. Weevil stumbled into the blue chairs, his mouth a gaped sounding like he was about to strangle the next person who walked in.

"Are you sure?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah," she realized that she was crying. "I just want to turn back time."

"It's okay," Wallace finally said. "We'll figure this out."

"Oh god," Veronica realized. "I don't even know who killed my father!"

"The two of you can leave now," Veronica heard from the door.

* * *

Jake Kane walked in and quickly glared at the two boys. "The two of you can leave now." He was getting aggravated at Veronica's disdain for him. He was preventing her from going into the "system" and she didn't give him one 'thank you'. Instead he walks into a room where these boys seemed to want to take her and she seemed willing to leave with them.

"I want them to stay," Veronica said wiping any traces of tears off her face. "But, you can go."

The two boys smirked at him. "I paid for this room and I will be paying for everything else from here on."

"Listen, white boy," Weevil intervened. "I don't have to listen to anything you say, you don't own me."

"You can always talk to the security guards down the hall," Jake glared at him. "Now leave this room so I can speak to my _daughter_." Jake emphasized the last word just to spite the two boys, as childish it was. He looked at Veronica and saw her face. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Let's go Weevil," the black boy said as Jake tried to remember what his name was. "We'll see you later Veronica." Weevil put up a fight at first and eventually left the room giving Veronica a hopeful look. "Everything will be okay."

Veronica nodded and frowned as she heard the last trace of footsteps. "I want to go home."

"The maids have already set you up your room," Jake said, trying to act like he didn't know what home she was talking about. "Celeste has made a huge feast for tonight as a welcome to the family." He ignored the disgusted look on Veronica's face.

"I want to go to _my_ home," Veronica said. "I want to go to the place where my _real_ father took care of me."

"I am your real father," he said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Can we just leave?" Veronica was getting tired of talking to him.

"Sure," Jake attempted to smile at her. "I just have to fill out some paper work."

He went to leave the room and stopped when he heard her say, 'wait.' "I need to know something," he nodded his head for her to continue. "What about my dad's funeral?" He sighed and knew this would come eventually. "His funeral will be this Saturday. I have arranged everything." He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he left her to her own thoughts. She was crying and that is something that he did not deal with. Perhaps, what he didn't want to deal with was the fact that Veronica Mars hated him. His remaining daughter hated him and all he could do was live with the fact that it was his fault.

* * *

Besides the funeral, Veronica wanted to ask him about who killed her father. She knew that she couldn't trust the Kane family and that feeling stopped her from muttering the question. The nurse and doctor didn't even tell her any news about what happened to her father. The most she gathered was that the man who had hit their car died in the car accident. There had to be more she just knew. "I just wanted to go to _my_ home and snuggle into _my_ bed," she mumbled. She wanted her dad, Keith Mars, to come into the room and tell her that this was just a joke. The car accident was to test her faith and love in him. "I can't believe you died." She didn't speak to anyone specifically. He was a Mars and Mars don't _just_ die, not that easily. She was going to figure out who murdered her father if it killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Um...what can I say? I know that its been months, but I'm preparing to transfer from my junior college to a four year university! Its been a hectic four months for me. Also, excuse me if I show that Veronica doesn't have any 'true' emotions towards her father's death. She does she's just not comfortable with showing emotions in front of the community, especially the Kane family. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything that has to do with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3

Veronica glared at the limo Jake brought to take her to her home. "I don't need to leave in a limo," She said turning to look at Jake. "It will bring to much attention." Sure she really didn't want to go in a limo, but what she really didn't want is to be alone with Jake. "I rather walk then ride home with you." She ignored the look of disgust on Jake's face. She knew he would get his way, but she would fight him the whole way. She was a Mars, genetics or not, and stubborn was one of the best traits her father taught.

"You're a Kane," Jake frowned. "Attention will always follow you."

"I'm not a Kane."

"You are Veronica," he said, ignoring her scowl. "Now get into the Limo."

"No."

"Well fine," he said. "We were going to stop by your former residence, but we don't have to." She glared at Jake as he smirked at her. Veronica could see the pleasure on his face and thought about declining, but she needed to go to the house. After all, the murder of her father needed to be solved.

"Whatever," she mumbled and got into the limo. The driver gave her a disapproving look when he closed the door behind her. Thomas, Jake introduced to her, would be the driver and the person to help her whenever she needed it. That was Jake's way of saying he would follow her around to make sure she didn't embaress the Kane name.

At least, the ride was silent and Veronica was relieved that Jake had not tried to have a conversation with her. He was a difficult person even when she was dating his son (she shivered at the thought of dating her brother) and had only briefly showed that he had a sense of humor. "This is where you lived?" He asked her when they arrived at the apartment. "This place looks like the dumps." He grimaced at the dilapidated building. "How did you live here?"

"I lived here just fine," Veronica snapped at him. "I was perfectly happy."

"How?" the limo pulled to a stop and the apartment occupants looked out their window. "I am so glad that you don't live here anymore. I am pleased that I saved you from this dreadful place. I knew you were poor, but this place looks worse than a pig stile. I do not want you going back inside the building." He went to touch her, but she flinched away. "I'm just saying that maybe I should send Thomas in there instead."

"I'll be fine," she snapped at him. "Plus, Thomas doesn't know what I want."

"Fine, then I'll be coming-"

"No, you won't," she said, opening the door to the limo. "I'll be back at the Kane mansion in a few hours Wallace said that he will take me back." She walked out the limo before Jake could protest and closed the door behind her. "Bye, Thomas," she laughed at the glare he sent her. "Great, meeting you!" She didn't hear what Jake said, but the limo driver gave her one last scathing look and drove away.

"Veronica," she heard Sarah. "I took care of Backup when you were gone. He really missed you." Sarah, her neighbor, gave the leash to Veronica and Backup gave her this look of pity. "I heard about your dad I'm really sorry. He helped so much I don't-"

"No," Veronica, had to leave she couldn't continue this conversation anymore. "It's okay." Sarah looked startled at the outburst, but continued to nod her head like she understood. "I have to leave, but the funeral is this Saturday." In two days Veronica would have to attend the funeral of her father. She was secretly glad that she didn't have to plan the funeral, on top of breaking her arm, having to deal with solving the mystery of her dad's murder, and then dealing with being in custody of Jake Kane it couldn't be any worse. _Is it horrible that I didn't want to plan my own father's funeral?_ "Thanks for taking care of Backup." She left before Sarah could continue the conversation. "Backup, I missed you boy."

He whined in response and followed Veronica's tug up the stairs. "Now, where is the spare key?" Her father was a Private Investigator and would never keep a 'spare key' in a turtle or a frog. That would be stupid with a safe full of files and a business they ran partly inside their apartment. "I found you," she laughed at where the spare key was. It was in a crevice in the wall right near the doorknob covered by a piece of rock. "Very clever dad." It would have saved her a lot more grief if she asked him in the first place. Veronica opened the door disbelief covered her face. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Veronica, is going to be home soon," Jake said to Celeste. "I told her that we were going to prepare something big for her homecoming." He ignored the glare Celeste gave him. "She has a broken arm and three cracked ribs, but besides that she is doing fine."

"I told you I don't want her here," she finally said to him. "Jake, I have taken a lot from you over the years. I have let the affairs escape by and have not even told your children, but this! This is enough," she said glaring at her husband. "To allow your bastard child to live with us? That is embarrassing. What will people think? What about Duncan?"

"I have to Celeste."

"_I have to Celeste_," she mocked. "Just because your bastard child is here that doesn't mean she'll replace Lilly."

"I never said she would," he sighed. "Celeste, you can't keep calling her 'bastard child.'"

"What do you expect me to call her?" Celeste snapped. "You bring that child into this house and you expect me to take care of her? She disgusts me!"

"Celeste," he tried to keep his voice calm. "This is my house and that is my child be nice to her or I won't hesitate to put you on the streets."

She laughed. "I dare you to try."

Jake lost that battle and he knew it. He could only hope that Celeste wouldn't call Veronica 'bastard child' in front of her. It was enough to lose Keith, but to have to deal with the evil stepmother on top of that. 'God, help us all', he thought to himself. He could only hope that this would be the end of the drama. "I'm going out for a run." He didn't wait for his wife to respond and left.


End file.
